


The Virtues of Sin

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Apocalypse, Biblical References, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sins, Treachery, am i kicked out of the fandom yet, it's not really angsty though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world that thrives in darkness, the Apocalypse arrives with the birth of a new sun.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Turning his back on Kagami and the others, perhaps it could have been forgiven with a thousand and ten years in penance. But <em>this</em>—falling into sin with Akashi, the only place that will accept him now is the ninth circle of Hell.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	The Virtues of Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arachnophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnophobia/gifts).



> Another gift fic for Spidey for making me turn against my bias(Akashi) and because #KillAkashiSeijuro2k15
> 
> Have fun catching all the references!

 

The sun rises like the toll of a brand new bell. One that rings not for hope, not for any silver linings, but for death. It sounds twice with each golden blink on the cusp of horizon, and then no more.

Such precious souls they were. The Mistress of Irony can do nothing but laugh that they could only become precious after finally bleeding their hearts out.

Their time has come too early, the sun is already up. It gleefully smiles at them with yellow fangs that slice through floating grey sheep and sink themselves into the earth. The sun is smiling because it is too late, and only they are to blame.

* * *

There’s a hole in the sky where all the clouds are rushing over to be ripped apart. What’s left of their tears collides and fuses in the eye of a storm that’s raging through the seas.

The zooming vortex pierces through a thundering dome to summon the light from the heavens. It trickles into the sea until deep waters reflect Kuroko’s cerulean eyes like a giant mirror embedded into the earth.

Nobody imagined this was what they meant by The Apocalypse. It was never about humans.

The sacrificial lambs are God’s angels themselves. The messengers, the warriors, the keepers of all divine knowledge. They are being sacrificed for flightless  _children_.

 _Why_ , something inside Kuroko screams,  _did you love humanity more than us, Father?_

In the end, was their divinity worth less than sinners?

His chest burns and Kuroko almost forgets that angels are without hearts. Yet heart-driven foolishness is the only thing that could explain how such a perfect being like him could make a mistake.

Wearing ivory wings that spread out into a ghastly morass of wicker-worked bones,  _he_ roars over mountains until they spit fire, dousing the entire earth in its own flaring blood. The lands split until all the continents are sinking into pacific depths and the world is screaming his name.

Akashi Seijuurou. The one who unleashed The Apocalypse.

Seijuurou: Kuroko’s first and biggest mistake.

As perfect as Kuroko is, he only has the will of a coward, and it tells him it’s too late to take responsibility. So all he can do is flee and leave the ashes behind.

“Kuroko! It’s going to close!” Kagami yells at him over the growling sky. He reaches out his hand, all eight of his wings flapping ragged against wind currents that splice through his trousseau of feathers. 

Kuroko’s own wings are almost shredded to the bone, and he can barely keep up with the others. Most have already escaped through the ring of light in the skies, only Kagami stays behind for Kuroko’s sake. It’s ironic how Kuroko is the one who turned his back on his brother, yet Kagami is still the first one to come to his rescue. As always.

But before he could glide upwards to grab his hand, a shadow falls over him and he freezes, mouth open in a scream. It flows past him and rams right into Kagami’s chest, sending him hurtling towards the fissure in the sky.

“Kuroko!” comes a distant cry, but Kagami’s already being pulled up by golden wings. And just like that, the glowing sky continues to feed on the darkness, and Kuroko’s hope diminishes along with the dying shadows of light.

There’s a horrible sting behind the back of his eyes, but it could just be the wind whipping his face as a clawed hand grabs Kuroko from behind and whirls him around. He meets mismatched eyes: one reflecting a sea of red and a golden twin that’s bleeding an even darker crimson.

“You can’t leave me, Tetsuya.” Seijuurou grinds the words through gritted teeth, grinds Kuroko’s own face between his fingers as he forces blue eyes to keep their gaze on him. Kuroko realizes it’s of no use, when there’s a stab of pity running through his chest as he looks at Seijuurou’s pathetic attempt at a snarl. Because it is Kuroko who did this to him, he is more hurt than angry.

The sky is crying.

It is all Kuroko’s fault.

Turning his back on Kagami and the others, perhaps it could have been forgiven with a thousand and ten years in penance. But  _this_ —falling into sin with Akashi, the only place that will accept him now is the ninth circle of Hell. But because he is a coward, all he says with a trembling voice is, “You’re right, I can’t.”

He speaks through his tears until Akashi's face blurs and he chokes back a sob to wrap his arms around his lover’s neck. Their lips crash in a kiss and it’s as fierce as the vortex that’s raising the seas behind them and crushing the earth underneath. But he wipes Akashi’s scarlet tears with a tenderness Kuroko only ever shows in his arms, and he reaches around to claw at his back as Akashi devours whatever dregs of godly virtue he has left from the gap between his lips.

Kuroko’s fingers are tainted crimson and he draws on Akashi’s back as strong, greedy hands crush his body to Akashi's chest. When the final circle is done, Kuroko breaks away. Akashi’s lips hungrily trail after his but he pulls away and grips at the skin right under skeleton wings.

“I’m sorry, Akashi-kun.” But they must pay for their sins. 

With a flick of Kuroko’s hand, it is done.

A glacial spear rips through black skies and comes rushing right onto the sigil he drew on Akashi’s back. Not a breath manages to leave through their lips, and the last thing Kuroko sees is Akashi’s face, pallid and frozen in shock. Maybe if they had another second he would see betrayal make itself known in Akashi’s eyes—

The spear skewers their bodies in the blink of an eye and sends them crashing down until it lodges itself into the earth.

After an eternity of darkness, a new-born sun finally rises on the backs of two impaled figures, their wings tattered and drenched in blood.

* * *

A thousand centuries may pass but this catastrophe will never be forgotten. The evidence still lies somewhere deep in the dark of whispering groves, where a spear of ice glitters brilliantly under a patch of sunlight. It holds two bodies impaled through their chests, with featherless wings tangled in each other’s bones.

Legends say that under an overhead sun, one might see the blood still dripping down the pristine jut of the spear, until the red dissolves into the heart of the earth once more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr: sorry i'm trash
> 
> I kept it very vague but I like to think Akashi = Abaddon haha but it's all 100% open to interpretation.


End file.
